


It takes balls

by larrystyleson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Golf story, M/M, Rimming, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyleson/pseuds/larrystyleson
Summary: Harry is a cocky 19 year old pro golf player that meets Louis at the course, Louis is a lazy 22 year old who enjoys watching tv and hanging out with his dogs. Basically they meet and fuck in the country club. Enjoy!!





	It takes balls

**Author's Note:**

> Oi Oi! I hope you enjoy this story!

 

 

 

* * *

"Shut the fuck up Simon!" Louis threw a potato chip at the tv, he was sat on his couch, eating chips while watching a marathon of x-factor.

"Louis love, get off of the couch and go outside do something. Don't just sit there and yell at the TV," Jay said while looking at Louis who was flipping Simon off.  
  
Louis continued watching TV he was about to yell at Louis Walsh when the tv turned off.

"Mum! What'd you do that for?!" Louis sat up and looked at his mum.

"Get up and go out, no more TV you are 22 years old!" Louis groaned but stood up anyway.

"Clifford, come on we're going for a walk!" Jay shook her head and pointed to his keys on the coffee table.

"No more walks you always end up going to Calvin's and watching more TV, go out to the mall or better yet to the golf course. Dan is always going maybe you could call him and ask," Louis rolled his eyes at his mum, things weren't bad with Dan but her mum had just gotten married to him and he needed to warm up.

"No thanks maybe I'll go to a pub or something," Jay shook her head and stopped her son.

"The golf course is a better option come on you aren't playing footie right now so join another sport in the meantime," Louis groaned but complied either way. He grabbed his keys and put his shoes on, what the hell would he do at the golf course.

"Bye mum," Louis kissed his mum on the cheek and walked out of his house. He got into his car and drove to the golf course. When he arrived he walked into the country club and spoke to the receptionist.

"I don't have my club card but I'm here under Deakin, Dan," The receptionist nodded and let him through. Louis walked to the golf course and grabbed his supplies. The course was almost empty except for 2 men that were joking around. Louis walked close to them and put his ball down, he posed and aimed for the hole.

"Shit," the ball flew to the other side, he looked over to where it was and almost lost his balance. He saw the boys and and groaned one of them had blue eyes and blonde hair that was obviously dyed. The other boy though had green eyes and chocolate curls and he was wearing all white, his pants accentuated his features in all the right places.

"The hole is over there mate," The green eyed boy laughed with his mate, he walked over to Louis and handed him his ball.

"I'm not the best at golf," Louis admitted he took the ball sheepishly and rolled his eyes, who did this teenager think he was.

"I can tell," Louis snapped his head quickly when he heard that, did he really just comment on Louis skills. One thing that you should never do is comment on Louis skills, ever.

"You think you're any better, Susan Boyle?" The boy took offense to that, he gasped and put his hands to his chest.

"I do not look like Susan Boyle, you rat. You can't fucking play, why are you even trying old man?" Louis tried to hold in his laughter at the boy's frustration but failed seeing his pouty face.

"Why don't you teach me then?" Louis smirked at the younger boy, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure you can keep up?" The boy regained his confidence and told Louis.

"I sure can I'm not sure if you can," The boy smiled and nodded he pulled up his pants like he was ready to play.

"Alright let's play then," Louis smiled and placed his ball down, he aimed and swung his golf club. The ball missed the hole by a lot, he groaned in frustration and moved aside so the boy could play his turn.

"Watch and learn old man," The green--eyed teenager prepared like a professional and swung his golf club, the ball went into the hole in one swift movement. Louis groaned and rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Whatever Susan,"

"Actually the names Harry," Harry smirked at him.

"Louis," Louis introduced himself and shook his hand, his hands compared to his were huge. His fingers were long they could definitely reach places- what was Louis thinking about, he just met this arrogant kid.

Louis placed his ball down and stood there for a moment in confusion. He gasped in shock when he felt someone come up and press their body behind his, he turned around and was met with Harry's smirk.

"Here you gotta position yourself like this and move your hand like this, but you gotta do it with force," Harry molded his hands to Louis, he pressed up against his back and gently showed him how to hit.

Louis stepped back a little bit to position himself correctly but was met with Harry's crotch pressed up against his bum.

"Oh I'm sorry-y," Louis stuttered nervously he tried to step away but Harry kept his grip strong.

"You're fine, doesn't mean I'm attracted to you," Louis stepped away successfully this time and turned around to face this boy. He put his hands on his hips and walked towards Harry, he came up to his ear and whispered, "never asked babes," he felt Harry shudder under him and he pulled away with a smirk.

"Now you gonna teach me how to play or not?" Louis tsked and returned to the position Harry showed him. He swung his club and the ball rolled into the hole, Louis dropped his club and cheered.

"Suck it, Susan," Harry looked up and down from Louis' face to his crotch. Louis noticed and blushed he punched Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Shut up," Harry smirked and danced his way over to his place. He swung again and made it in, he danced around Louis sticking his tongue out while doing so.

"You're so childish," Louis patted Harry's shoulder and shook his head.

"Shut up says the one who told me to suck it," Harry laughed showing off his pearly whites.

"And yet you never did," Louis muttered to himself, Harry's laughing stopped and he swallowed whatever lump was in his throat.

"Do you want me-e to?" Louis was the one who stayed quiet now, he grew slightly hard thinking about Harry on his knees his pink lips molded perfectly around his cock.

"You're kind of hard-d," Harry pointed out and Louis blushed, he grabbed his things and was ready to run except he was grabbed by Harry.

"No don't leave, it's fine it happens, " Louis nodded and looked around awkwardly. They stood there in silence for a moment until Harry began to walk he pulled Louis with him towards the lake.

"Harry where are you going?" Harry didn't answer but kept on going until he stopped at a tree that was secluded. He walked closer to Louis until his back was hitting the tree. Harry leaned in closer and pressed his lips on the corner of Louis' mouth, he pulled away, his face warped into one of confusion.

Louis pulled him back in, this time placing his lips on Harry's they stood there for a second until Louis started moving his lips against the younger boys. Harry kissed back eagerly, lacing his fingers in Louis' hair. He rutted up against Louis in swift movements, Louis moaned into his mouth hotly his smaller hands roaming around Harry's waist.

"Thought I was just an old man," Louis smirked against Harry's jaw, Harry pinched his love handles and pulled him away. He dropped down to his knees and brought his hands up to Louis zipper pulling it down swiftly.

"Well come on then old man gonna leave me hanging here?" Louis rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers down just so that his erection could spring free. Harry batted his hands away and wasted no time in getting his mouth on Louis cock, he sucked the top into his mouth moaning around him hotly. He took him deeper licking up his shaft slowly, he placed his hands on Louis' hips exploring the expanse of tan skin.

"Fuck my mouth," Louis moaned low in his throat at that, he grabbed a handful of Harry's curls and began to thrust into his mouth. Harry relaxed his jaw to let Louis in deeper, tears sprung at the brim of his eyes from the feeling of Louis cock hitting the back of his throat. Louis thrusts became erratic as he neared his orgasm when he was about to cum Harry pulled off with a pop.

"Want you to fuck me," Harry stood up and unzipped his pants he pulled them down eagerly letting them pool at his knees. Louis pressed himself up against Harry, he breathed into his neck hotly.

"Don't have lube," Harry turned to face Louis and grabbed his hand, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them.

"Works just fine," Louis smirked and pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth, he brought one finger up to his rim and pushed in slowly letting the boy get comfortable. He worked his finger in and out trying to find the boys prostate, Harry cried out when Louis hit his sweet spot.

"Add another," Louis added a second one and scissored his fingers trying to stretch out the boy. Louis hit his prostate repeatedly he added a third finger and finished prepping him.

"You have to suck my cock babe, don't have lube," Louis smirked as Harry turned around and dropped to his knees. He took Louis into his mouth making sure to get him wet, he licked around his shaft tasting precum as he sucked on his tip. He pulled off with a pop and placed his hands up on the tree trying to brace himself up.

"Alright gonna push in now just try to relax," Louis said as Harry tried to relax, Louis pressed his tip up to his hole he pushed in slowly letting the boy get used to him. He bottomed out groaning at the feeling of Harry around him.

"Gonna fuck you now alright?" Harry nodded and bent down lower so Louis had a better angle. Louis pulled out to the tip and thrust back in hitting Harry's prostate with the first try. Louis placed his hands on Harry's love handles he kept his grip strong, there would surely be bruises. He thrust into Harry's tight heat throwing his head back as pleasure ran through his body.

"Faster Louis-s fuck-k," Louis pulled Harry up close to him, he thrust up into the boy as Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis thrusted faster and harder, biting the milky white skin on the boy's neck, he sucked a love bite right on his nerve making him cry out.

"Gonna cum-m," Harry mumbled out he leaned up to Louis' mouth and kissed him roughly, the kiss was mainly teeth and tongue but they made it work. Louis brought his hands up to play with Harry's nipples and that did it for him, ropes of cum sprayed on the tree and his chest. He clenched around Louis tightly bringing him to his climax.

"Fuck Haz so tight," Louis moaned loudly as he came, thick ropes of cum filling Harry up. They came down from their high and he pulled out.

"Keep it in don't let one drop come out," Louis said as he dropped to his knees he spread Harry's cheeks and brought his mouth up to his hole. He stuck his tongue in cleaning out any cum that was left from Louis. He bit at his rim making the boy whine high in his throat, pulling off he wiped the grass stains off of his knees.

"How was that?" Louis asked the disheveled boy, Harry could only nod smiling at Louis, his eyes glossy. They put their clothes back on and walked over to the country club for lunch.

"Ah shit mums gonna be mad, these were my new pants," Louis laughed at Harry's comments.

"You're gonna have to explain why you were on your knees," Louis said taking a bite of his fries, Harry's cheeks turning a scarlet red.

They finished their lunch and walked out to the parking lot, they exchanged phone numbers and kissed against Louis jeep.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I will beat you this time Styles," Louis smirked and kissed Harry before jumping into his car to drive home. Once he was home he smirked at his mum and his dog who both met him with expectant eyes.

"How was it?" Jay asked handing him a cuppa, Louis sat down and smiled as he thought about a certain cocky green eyed boy.

"It was- great mum,"

Later on that night they face timed until morning, it was the most fun Louis had had in a while the kid definitely had balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed leave kudos or comments! Love you all!


End file.
